Dance with the Devil
by Putevar
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and is GaaraxHinata. Warning: contains lemon... It all started with a mission involving Suna being understaffed and needing help from Konoha to deal with some of the more dangerous missions.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto ant these characters do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **This is obviously a GaaraxHinata fanfic, and contains lemon, so; no likey no readey

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic, and english is not my first language (it's my third), so please review and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you.

I never used to like GaaHina before, I mean; how the fuck would that have happened? But then I started reading some fanfics (out of curiosity), and now I find this pairing kinda sweet

Oh, and btw; the song is Breaking Benjamin's "Dance with the devil"P It's what inspired me to write this...

* * *

(Takes place aprox two years after Naruto leaves, Gaara is still not kazekage, and Temari is not yet an ambassador;))

It was a party alright. And in the sand siblings' house at that. How (or why) on earth this had come to be, she really didn't understand.

It all started with a mission involving Suna being understaffed and needing help from Konoha to deal with some of the more dangerous missions. However since most of Konoha's ninjas vere also away on various missions the Hokage had had to send out a team consisting of Hinata, Kiba, Lee and Tenten. A strange combination. But as it turned out it had worked out well. They had finished two missions for Suna in the 10 days they had been here. The first one on their own, and the second in a 7 man team with the three sand sibs. The last one had been particularly hard, and had taken a whole week to finish. Once it was over with Temari had suggested they have a party to celebrate, and welcome the Konoha ninja to Suna (since they hadn't had the chance earlier she said). Most of the teenagers of Suna were invited, and many showed up, wich was a good sign since it meant they were no longer scared of Gaara.

The redheaded young male was currently standing in a corner shaking his head as Lee tried to convince him to come dance. Hinata laughed quietly to herself as Gaara's sand covered him from view, making Lee sigh, visibly disappointed, and head to the crowded dance floor by himself. He really could dance well, she thought. Then Gaara's sand-shield dissipated and she suddenly found herself looking in his eyes, all process of thought disappearing.

Very few people knew this, but Hinata and Gaara had been dating for about two years now. Well, so-far as you can call it dating when you live in separate ninja villages in two different countries. They had fallen in love when Gaara had been in the hospital (in the same room as Naruto) after the incident with his kidnapped student. And had grabbed at every opportunity too see each other since then. Kiba and Temari (ok, so they and the Hokage were the only ones who knew) had helped them meet and keep it a secret (Aha! So that's why she wanted the party!).

Kiba nudged her in the side and said over the music "Go on!" She looked at him, her eyes the size and shape of billiard balls, but he just grinned and turned to ask a hot Suna chick he had been eyeing all evening to dance with him.

The next she knew someone was standing behind her, hands reaching around her waist. "Come with me" Gaara said in her ear, pulling her close. She turned and nodded, looking up into those beautiful green eyes.

Two minutes later fond them away from the party and the people, climbing up the stairs too his room. Mouths locked together and hands holding onto each other as if to a lifeline. The past week had been torture. Being so close to each-other and still being unable to touch, without giving away their secret.

Strong hands caressed her torso. Slowly. Torturously.

She moaned his name softly as his fingers touched that spot, bust beneath her ribs. She kissed him hungrily, wanting more, more of his touch, more of his taste, more of him. He whispered her name. His voice husky, his breath brushing over her ear. She shivered and threw her arms around him, pressing her lips against his again. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting him in. Their tongues massaged each other for what to her felt like an eternity and no time at all, but then the need for air became too great and they had to stop. She opened her eyes, panting, and suddenly realized they were lying on his bed. When had they lain down? And her top was gone too. When? But once again his hands began their lovely torture, and she no longer cared.

He let his hands run skillfully all over her body, while sucking on her neck, marking her. She moaned again. That seemed to only fuel his lust, his lips moved to the soft flesh just above her collarbone, while his hands pulled down her skirt, and the sand undid her bra. It was always like this, his ability to control the sand always made her feel like he had more than two hands. It drove her crazy.

Gaara sat up, admiring the beautiful girl under him, and the marks he had left on her. Her dark hair glowed purple in the light and her pale eyes were half lidded with pleasure and lust.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. She realized she was lying there wearing nothing but her panties, and Gaara was still fully dressed! She growled, and pulled at his shirt, "take it of". Gaara chuckled, while getting out of the bed to give her a little strip-tease. Who would have known that the shy little princess of the Hyuuga-house could make such an animalistic sound? Only he.

Once the offending shirt and pants were out of the way, leaving only the boxers, he crawled on top of her again. Hands trailing slowly up her calves, making her sigh and sending chills up her spine. Then he started softly dragging his fingernails up the inside of her thigh, making her moan his name and shiver in anticipation. Gaara grinned, feeling his erection twitch, the sound of his name being spoken by this woman, in this way, almost made him come right there.

His fingers stroked the front of her panties, making her moan again. He pulled them off slowly, enjoying the hiss she made from the cold air and the embarrassment of suddenly being completely naked in front of him. He leaned down and let his lips stroke hers softly. She grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, the battle of the tongues starting all over again.

Now it was his turn to moan, as her soft hands slid down over his shoulders over his chest and started alternately brushing and pinching his nipples. She smiled at him, looking him straight in the eyes, and ran her fingers lower, lower, until they were at the edge of his boxers. Their lips met once again as she pulled them off in one fluid motion, deliberately stoking his throbbing member in the process. At the feeling of her hand on his erection, Gaara's head shot up with a moan of her name.

He bent down and kissed her right eyelid and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" She nodded up at him and spread her legs invitingly. With a groan Gaara guided his member to her entrance and pushed in. She sighed and closed her eyes at the strange, but wonderful feeling of being filled. The feeling of strangeness immediately giving way to pleasure as he pulled out again and started thrusting in and out of her. The sand softly tickling and brushing her skin.

Sweat formed on their bodies making them glow in the moonlight. The sound of their, moans and their bodies meeting, mingling with the sound from downstairs.

Two bodies steadily moving, music playing softly in the background;

_Say goodbye,_

Hinata looked up into Gaara's eyes, drowning in the lust filled green orbs. Right now there was nothing else in the world. Just him, and all the wonderful things he made her feel. The world could go under at this very moment and she would neither know nor care.

_As we dance with the devil tonight,_

His thrusts were steady and deep, hitting her sweet-spot every time. "Gaa-ah-rah…mo-more" The command was met immediately, as his thrusts became faster, harder, and in effect, deeper. His eyes never leaving hers.

_Don't you dare look him in the eyes,_

Her back arched of the bed, the pleasure of the new pace sending wave after wave of electricity through her body. Her chest pressed against his, she called out his name, feeling her orgasm taking over her.

_As we dance with the devil toni-i-hight._

He groaned as the resulting contraction pulled him over the edge. Spilling his seed into her, he thrust a couple more times into her, before rolling over to lie next to her. Hinata snuggled closer to him and whispered "I love you, Gaara" He put his arms around her "I love you too" He knew it was true, he had long known what this feeling was, and he knew that he would never let this woman he loved so much go. With those thoughts in his head he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her hair as she slept.


End file.
